La Bête du Gevaudan
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: Tout le monde croit connaître par cœur la fameuse légende de la bête du Gévaudan, mais quelle est-elle vraiment? Pour lever le voile sur ce mystère il vous faudra suivre les aventures de Stiles et Scott, deux gardiens de bétail, jusqu'au château de l'énigmatique Comte de Hale... Pairing : Derek x Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sortie fraichement de mon esprit dérangé xD Cette idée m'est venue après avoir potassé un livre sur les légendes les plus célèbres dans lequel figurait bien sûr celle de la Bête du Gévaudan. Etant par ailleurs fan d'heroic-fantasy, je me suis dit que ça pourrait donner quelque chose de sympa de mixer un contexte legendaire/historique avec Teen Wolf. **Attention, cette fanfiction est un UA ! **

L'histoire se passe au temps de Louis XV mais le contexte de cette fanfiction ne cadre pas à 100% historiquement parlant alors navrée d'avance pour les historiens pointilleux. De même pour le langage, je n'allais pas m'amuser à faire un langage type Ancien Français ^^' Et ok l'histoire se passe en France (pour coller à la légende), mais j'ai tout de même conservé les noms des personnages de la série tels qu'ils sont.

**Disclaimers :** Comme toujours les personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas et la légende de la Bête du Gévaudan n'est pas non plus de ma création mais ça tout le monde s'en doute hein :p

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez-moi vos avis !

* * *

C'était à la fin de l'année 1764, à Langogne, chef-lieu de la province du Gévaudan. Autrefois paisible et retirée de tout, cette province était depuis plusieurs mois au centre de toutes les discussions et de toutes les inquiétudes. En effet, les habitants, au même titre que les gazettes du coin, ne cessaient de rapporter des attaques incessantes de bête sauvage dans les environs. Le Gévaudan tremblait. Bon nombre de femmes et d'enfants avaient trouvé la mort dans de terribles circonstances. Les proies de la bête étaient essentiellement des gardiens de troupeaux qui restaient auprès de leur bétail parfois même durant la nuit. Tout le monde était terrifié par ce qui se disait dans les journaux. Les corps avaient été retrouvés atrocement mutilés : démembrés, égorgés, souvent défigurés à tel point qu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. D'où pouvait sortir cette créature infernale ? Quelle était-elle exactement et que recherchait-elle si ce n'était de tuer des innocents ? Personne n'en savait rien et c'était surement ça le plus inquiétant. Plus les semaines passaient, plus les abominables tueries se multipliaient et les habitants restaient totalement impuissants face au phénomène. C'était de véritables carnages qui étaient en train de faire sombrer le Gévaudan tout entier dans l'horreur.

Bien sûr, à défaut de savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir, on avait tenté de récolter les avis des uns et des autres un peu partout dans la province. Les éleveurs de bétail parlaient d'un loup féroce avide de chair humaine, quant aux ecclésiastiques, il ne faisait nul doute à leurs yeux qu'il s'agissait là d'une manifestation démoniaque, d'une bête envoyée par les Forces du Mal afin de punir les habitants pour tous les péchés qu'ils auraient pu commettre. Ainsi, le Gévaudan se sentait impuissant, ne pouvant qu'espérer que cette bête finirait par disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et que la vie pourrait ainsi reprendre son cours normal.

Toutefois, tout le monde ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Ayant pris la tête d'une troupe de hardis paysans, le capitaine Duhamel s'était fixé pour but de débusquer le mystérieux animal et de le tuer, même si pour cela il devait risquer sa vie. Il tua plusieurs loups des environs, pourtant les attaques continuaient toujours et semblaient même se multiplier, comme si la bête semblait prendre un malin plaisir à narguer les Hommes qui s'étaient mis en tête d'en finir avec elle.

Les témoignages recueillis de ceux qui l'avaient aperçue ne firent que renforcer les inquiétudes en province. Tous s'accordaient à dire que la bête était énorme et massive, bien plus que ne l'aurait été un loup banal et le détail qui revenait le plus souvent dans les conversations était sans nul doute la couleur de ses yeux qui –disait-on- luisaient d'une lueur rouge comme le sang.

Ainsi en cette fin du mois de novembre 1764, la terreur avait atteint son paroxysme, tant et si bien que l'affaire était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles du roi Louis XV lui-même, lequel avait alors fait appel à ses meilleurs louvetiers afin de ratisser la région et de tenter de mettre enfin un terme à toutes ces horreurs. Mais les moyens mis en œuvre semblaient être bien dérisoires à côté du pouvoir de la bête qui ne cessait de tuer. Le mystère était encore loin d'être résolu et personne ne savait encore avec exactitude à quelle sorte d'animal ou d'abomination on avait alors affaire...

**# # # # # # #**

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et un jeune adolescent, âgé d'à peu près dix-sept ans, regardait le soleil décliner derrière les collines au loin. Il soupira en songeant à la longue nuit qu'il allait devoir passer, une fois de plus, à surveiller le troupeau de moutons que sa mère, Melissa, avait placé sous son entière responsabilité. Son père ne vivait plus avec eux, et étant fils unique, c'était donc à lui qu'il appartenait d'exécuter cette tâche. Mais Scott – car en effet le jeune homme aux yeux sombres se prénommait ainsi – rêvait d'autre chose, d'une toute autre vie. Non pas que la sienne était des plus pénibles, il pouvait même encore s'estimer heureux car sa mère était tolérante et d'une grande gentillesse, mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même que la vie d'éleveur de moutons n'était pas faite pour lui. Scott, sûrement comme tous les garçons de son âge, rêvait d'une vie faite de voyages et d'aventures insolites, de découvertes. Mais au lieu de parcourir la campagne, il se trouvait là à devoir surveiller un troupeau de moutons idiots qui passait son temps à bêler et à manger de l'herbe.  
« _Passionnant_ », songea-t-il avec amertume. Cependant il ne servait à rien de se monter la tête avec de tels espoirs qu'il savait vains. Il était condamné à cette vie quasi monacale pour le restant de ses jours. Heureusement qu'il y avait au moins Stiles, le fils de ses voisins, du même âge que lui, avec qui il pouvait partager ses rêves d'adolescent. Avec lui il pouvait faire les quatre cent coups, rire, parler de tout et de rien, bref se sentir libre de penser et de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ça faisait un bien fou !  
Cela mettait au moins un peu _d'animation_ dans son quotidien trop bien réglé. Scott se levait le tous les jours aux aurores pour rentrer du foin et nourrir les bêtes, puis il devait mener le troupeau au pâturage et veiller sur lui toute la journée. Il n'avait malheureusement que de trop rares occasions pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami et cela lui manquait cruellement, surtout en ce moment.

En effet, Scott n'était pas sans savoir ce qui se racontait au village. Cela faisait des mois que les habitants ne parlaient plus que de la mystérieuse créature qui attaquait tant les troupeaux que les êtres humains...surtout les êtres humains même. Stiles devait lui aussi être au courant de tout ceci et Scott regrettait de ne pouvoir en parler avec lui. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été un peu excentrique alors ce genre d'histoire c'était tout à fait pour lui. Scott se mit d'ailleurs à sourire largement en imaginant Stiles, en train de formuler tout un tas d'hypothèses toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres à ce sujet. Ça devait valoir le détour.

Malgré sa bonne humeur naissante, le jeune homme s'efforça de se tirer de sa rêverie pour jeter un œil au troupeau. Tout semblait calme. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. A la vue de l'obscurité qui commençait à envelopper le ciel, les moutons se rassemblèrent, prêts à passer la nuit et Scott devait bien admettre que lui aussi avait très envie de dormir. C'était sa dernière nuit ici, demain en fin de journée il pourrait enfin ramener les bêtes à la ferme et retrouver des activités plus _sociales_ pour un adolescent de son âge. Il avait hâte.

Il s'assit sur le sol, se cala contre un rocher, prit son épais châle en laine et s'emmitoufla dedans. Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé la position la plus confortable, il cessa de bouger et ferma lentement les yeux. La journée avait été longue et il avait plus que tout besoin de repos.

Scott ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de s'endormir, mais alors qu'il se laissait doucement aller au pays des rêves, les bêlements soudains et intempestifs de ses moutons l'en tirèrent. Il rouvrit donc aussitôt les yeux d'un air mécontent et se leva pour s'approcher de plus près des animaux. Il en caressa quelques-uns au passage et se mit à leur parler d'une voix calme pour tenter de les apaiser.

- On se calme, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez peur du noir maintenant ?

Mais le troupeau ne semblait pas être enclin à se calmer, bien au contraire. Les bêlements devenaient de plus en plus pressants et affolés tandis que le troupeau s'agglutinait autour de Scott, qui lui, tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage au milieu de ces stupides ovidés. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer dans leurs petites têtes. Le jeune homme tenta de faire de grands gestes pour attirer leur attention comme il aurait pu le faire avec des humains, mais bien sûr, cela restait sans effet. Abandonnant tout espoir de les canaliser de cette façon, il tenta alors de déceler la cause exacte de leur subit énervement.  
Scott fit donc quelques pas, scruta dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien, ce qui le laissait encore plus perplexe. Avaient-ils perdu la raison ? Du moins à supposer qu'ils en avaient un jour eu une. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dépité. « _Bah, ils finiront bien par se calmer de toute façon_ » Songea-t-il, peu soucieux, avant de retourner près du rocher où il s'était précédemment assoupi. Il espérait bien que lorsque ces bêtes auraient retrouvé leur sérénité, il pourrait poursuivre sa nuit. Mais alors qu'il rajustait son châle sur ses épaules, Scott se figea en apercevant, à la limite de la forêt qui bordait le champ, des prunelles d'un rouge luisant qui le fixaient. Totalement sidéré, Scott se frotta les yeux, croyant qu'il avait affaire à une illusion d'optique. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau dans cette direction, il n'y avait plus rien et les moutons avaient retrouvé leur calme. Il resta encore figé quelques instants, ne sachant trop quoi penser de ce qui venait de se produire. Mais irrémédiablement, l'histoire de la mystérieuse bête qui terrorisait la région lui vint à l'esprit. Voyons...il avait quand même dix-sept ans ! Et puis il était presque un homme, alors ce n'était tout de même pas une histoire de bête sauvage qui allait lui faire peur non ? Ou peut-être que si après tout...  
Scott sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout même. Et si c'était vraiment cette créature qu'il avait crû apercevoir à l'instant, dans ce cas il était absolument hors de question qu'il la laisse s'approcher de son troupeau !

Peut-être aurait-dû aller chercher de l'aide, mais en considérant bien les choses le village était en contrebas, à bien vingt minutes de marche et il n'y avait pas âme-qui-vive aux alentours. Abandonner les moutons ici pour aller rameuter les paysans du village aurait été pure folie, alors Scott se sorti cette idée de la tête. Non, il allait se débrouiller tout seul.

Dans un regain de confiance, ou plutôt après s'être efforcé d'enterrer ses craintes au plus profond de lui, l'adolescent, armé d'une simple canne de berger, se dirigea vers l'endroit exact où il avait cru apercevoir les yeux de la bête. Il écarta quelques buissons fournis à l'aide de son bâton mais ne vit rien. Pourtant quelque chose était étrange, il le sentait même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Scott fit alors quelques pas supplémentaires, oubliant sa peur au même titre que sa prudence, et il commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Mais il faisait sombre à présent, bien trop sombre pour pouvoir y voir quoi que ce soit. C'était inutile.

Après quelques minutes, Scott décida de rebrousser chemin pour retourner auprès du troupeau qu'il avait délibérément laissé sans surveillance, mais un « _crac_ » sonore de brindille écrasée le fit stopper net. De toute évidence il n'était pas seul et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici...

L'adolescent sentit la peur s'emparer de lui et son cœur battait à tout rompre, cognant comme un animal apeuré à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Des bruits de pas, de feuilles remuées et de brindilles se firent à nouveau entendre et Scott n'attendit pas davantage pour se mettre à courir. Il détala à une allure folle à travers les bois, ne sachant même pas où il allait, mais au final à côté du désir de sauver sa vie, l'itinéraire pouvait bien être considéré comme un détail.

Mais il était suivi, il le sentait, ce qui le poussa à redoubler d'effort pour tenter de distancer son poursuivant. C'est alors que, soudain, son visage entra sévèrement en contact avec un parterre de feuilles sèches et de terre, et Scott sentit une douleur aigüe traverser sa jambe gauche. Etalé de tout son long sur le sol, l'adolescent venait de se prendre le pied dans une racine. Il peina à se relever et à reprendre ses esprits, mais l'instinct de survie devait être le plus fort, car, malgré la douleur dans sa jambe, Scott se remit à courir. Toutefois il fut brusquement et soudainement tiré en arrière. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son assaillant dans une telle obscurité et sa force était colossale. Il tenta bien sûr de se débattre, de lui faire lâcher prise, mais une douleur terrible le foudroya soudain. Il venait de ressentir une brûlure à couper le souffle au niveau de son abdomen. Sa chair venait de se déchirer et il se mit à hurler de douleur. Quelque chose l'avait mordu. Dans un ultime élan, Scott envoya un puissant coup de pied dans cette...chose qui venait de l'agresser et, avec soulagement, il constata que cela l'avait mise en déroute. Alors il tenta de se relever et souleva son haut pour constater l'ampleur de la blessure. Il faisait nuit noire à présent, pourtant il put très nettement distinguer qu'il y avait du sang qui maculait sa peau et ses vêtements. La douleur était intense et lancinante. Bon sang...mais que s'était-il passé au juste ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un loup ? C'est du moins la première chose à laquelle pensa Scott, avant que, totalement à bout de forces, il ne retombe inconscient sur le sol humide, enveloppé par le voile sombre de la nuit...

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du fait de voir Scott en gardien de moutons? Fun non? Moi en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'imaginer ainsi xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les amis ! Me revoilà pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous enthousiasmera plus que le premier...à vrai dire j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre à un peu fait un flop... ^^' Mais c'est pas grave, je vais essayer de me rattraper avec celui-ci

Un grand, un immense merci à **Constance **! Je te remercie mille fois de m'avoir encouragée à continuer, sans ta review je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais eu le courage d'écrire le chapitre 2 alors merci à toi ! :D Et ravie que l'idée d'un Scott en berger t'ai plu ^^

Sinon, je reprécise que le style de langage que j'emploi dans cette fanfic relève surtout du délire et de la personnalité des personnages de la série, mais il ne colle en aucun cas au contexte historique de l'époque. Eh oui, il faudra vous y faire :p

Sinon voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Stiles ! Stiles !

Une voix tonitruante se faisait entendre à travers toute l'habitation, tandis qu'un jeune homme aux yeux chocolat, encore à moitié endormi, peinait à émerger de son sommeil. Celui-ci tenta d'ignorer les appels de son père et se retourna dans son lit, décidé à se rendormir, tout en remontant son épaisse couverture sur ses épaules, mais il comprit bien vite que ça n'allait de toute évidence pas être possible. Monsieur Stilinski en avait décidé autrement.  
Alors, l'adolescent soupira profondément, agacé, et se rendit dans la cuisine, depuis laquelle son père n'avait de cesse de l'appeler.

- Stiles, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Je suis en retard, quant à toi tu devrais déjà avoir nourri les bêtes !

En effet, monsieur Stilinski tenait un rôle capital dans la vie du village, contribuant à la fois à la sécurité des éleveurs du coin et au bon fonctionnement de la vie communautaire, étant de ce fait très occupé par ses fonctions. C'était sans nul doute un homme très apprécié. Mais plus que cela, il était aussi un père très attentif, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme, survenue quelques années auparavant. Ni lui ni Stiles n'y faisaient jamais allusion, mais au fond, John savait que son fils portait encore de profondes blessures suite à cette sombre période de leur vie.

Pressé par le temps, il termina d'une traite son bol de chicorée, tapota affectueusement sur l'épaule de son fils tout en lui rappelant la liste des choses à faire en son absence à vitesse grand V, puis quitta la maison, laissant Stiles seul, planté dans la cuisine.  
Celui-ci s'installa donc autour de la table en bois, et, tout en entamant son petit-déjeuner, tenta de se remémorer, dans un ordre plus ou moins correct, les directives données par son père. Petit 1 : nourrir les bêtes. Ça c'était dans ses cordes, une chance. Bon. Petit 2 : aller chercher des œufs chez Monsieur et Madame Argent. Désespérant. Stiles avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des jours où son père l'envoyait chercher des œufs frais chez les Argent, à l'autre bout du village. Non pas que c'était loin, quoique, Stiles aurait largement préféré faire des grâces matinées au lieu de traverser tout le village pour accomplir ses corvées, mais il les avait toujours trouvé bien trop rigides et plus que tout, Gerard, le grand-père, qui s'occupait justement des poules, lui fichait royalement la trouille. D'apparence cet homme s'était toujours montré poli et souriant, mais Stiles sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant chez lui, sans pour autant être en mesure de dire quoi exactement. Mais il allait devoir mettre ses ressentis de côté et aller récupérer ces foutus œufs.  
Petit 3 : balayer et laver les sols. Stiles soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, tout en émettant des commentaires pour lui-même :

- Génial, merci papa ! Il m'a pris pour _Cendrillon _(#1) ou quoi ?

Et enfin, petit 4 : préparer le déjeuner. Bon sang, là il avait vraiment l'impression de tenir le rôle de la gentille petite épouse au foyer. A tous les coups son père finirait encore par lui faire remarquer que le repas était trop cuit, ou pire, qu'il ne ressemblait...à rien, ce qui arrivait le plus souvent. Mais après tout, monsieur Stilinski avait l'habitude du manque évident de talent culinaire de son fils.  
Stiles ingurgita rapidement quelques tartines accompagnées de marmelade, ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chaud (#2), avant d'aller rapidement s'habiller. Il était déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça. Une fois fin prêt, il se rendit dans l'étable où il prit une fourche et commença à étaler du foin pour nourrir les vaches. Au milieu des beuglements intempestifs et de l'odeur prononcée de...crottin, l'adolescent soupira profondément. Bon sang...ce qu'il aurait aimé que Scott soit là. Surtout avec toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues ces derniers temps. Tout le monde était inquiet au village et il avait pu, à plusieurs reprises, entendre les conversations de son père au sujet de la bête sauvage. Plus que tout il aurait voulu pouvoir en discuter avec Scott, mais celui-ci avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses moutons. Depuis qu'il les avait emmenés en transhumance quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le voir et le quotidien que lui vivait ici était plus que pesant. Déprimant.  
Stiles termina de nourrir les animaux et retourna dans la maison, se postant quelques instants devant le miroir pour s'assurer qu'il était relativement présentable, assez du moins pour se rendre chez les Argent. Il prit donc un panier en osier et s'en-alla, le visage sombre.  
Il coupa par quelques raccourcis qu'il connaissait bien, déboucha près de l'église du village et emprunta le chemin principal qui menait à la maison des Argent. Stiles trainait les pieds et ne cessait de soupirer, bien qu'il essayait tout de même de positiver. Remarque, avec un peu de chance peut-être que le patriarche ne serait pas là, songea-t-il pour tenter de se donner du courage.

Lorsqu'il arrive au portail et qu'il fit tinter la cloche à l'entrée, deux gros chiens vinrent immédiatement se coller contre la barrière en aboyant d'un air menaçant. Stiles recula d'ailleurs de quelques pas.

- On se calme les gros toutous...Gentils...

Leur dit-il d'un ton qui peinait à masquer sa crainte. Après quelques instants, une voix empreinte d'autorité rappela les deux canidés qui, aussitôt, s'écartèrent du portail. Celui-ci s'ouvrit alors sur Christopher Argent, plus communément appelé « Chris » par les habitants du village. Le visage de ce dernier resta parfaitement impassible. Ce type-là aussi lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Ah...Bonjour monsieur Argent, lança Stiles d'un air faussement jovial.

Avec Chris tout comme avec Gerard, Stiles avait toujours eu la désagréable impression que les deux hommes parvenaient à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Bonjour Stiles. Tu es venu chercher les œufs pour ton père j'imagine ?

- Oui...c'est ça, répondit Stiles, tout en se passant nerveusement la main derrière la tête, en affichant un sourire figé et forcé.

- Hm. Tu peux entrer, mon père est au poulailler justement.

Chris Argent s'écarta quelque peu pour laisser l'adolescent pénétrer dans la propriété et referma assez brusquement le portail derrière lui, de quoi le faire sursauter. Puis, il l'abandonna au milieu de l'immense cour, lui disant qu'il avait affaire et que de toute manière il connaissait le chemin.  
Une fois seul, Stiles inspira profondément et redressa les épaules. Il était temps d'aller voir Gerard. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la direction du poulailler, une main se posa sur son épaule et Stiles sursauta vivement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Allison, la fille de Chris. Celle-ci était plutôt jolie, avec de petits yeux marron pétillants et de beaux cheveux bruns soyeux et ondulés. Jolie, certes, mais pas son type. Et puis de toute manière, l'adolescent n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia Martin, une ravissante blonde vénitienne aux yeux verts qui n'était autre que la fille du précepteur du village. Une jeune fille distinguée, pas du tout de sa condition. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ce genre de pensées. Allison, c'était la fille dont Scott n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher les oreilles depuis des mois. Aucun doute, son meilleur ami en était raide dingue et Stiles supposait qu'Allison n'était elle-même pas insensible au charme de Scott. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir si Scott se déciderait un jour à avouer ses sentiments à Allison, ou s'il allait continuer à jouer les amoureux transit en secret...enfin plus ou moins en secret, sachant qu'il n'était pas du tout discret.

Allison ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite qu'affichait Stiles.

- Je t'ai fait peur à ce point ?

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que tu m'as...surpris.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas son sourire, loin de là. Elle discuta un peu avec Stiles, de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où la voix de sa mère, cette harpie de Victoria Argent, se fit entendre, alors qu'elle appelait sèchement sa fille, la rappelant à ses occupations. L'adolescente haussa les épaules d'un air navré, s'excusa auprès de Stiles et lui faussa compagnie, le laissant à nouveau seul dans la cour, avec les deux chiens de Chris qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

- Génial..., marmonna Stiles avant de se rendre pour de bon au poulailler, dans lequel Gerard terminait de récolter les œufs du jour, panier à la main.

Ce dernier entendit aussitôt Stiles arriver et sortit du baraquement en bois dans lequel logeaient les gallinacés.

- Tiens, bonjour Stiles. Tu viens récupérer les œufs ? Déclara-t-il avec un fin sourire, exactement celui qui faisait intérieurement frissonner l'adolescent. Ce vieil homme avait quelque chose de perturbant, c'était un fait établi.

Stiles acquiesça en souriant nerveusement et suivi le patriarche qui avait déjà préparé la commande de son père.

- Tend ton panier, ordonna Gerard.

Stiles s'exécuta et pendant que l'autre remplissait son panier, l'adolescent se prit à le détailler avec attention. Ses yeux étaient petits et perçants, sa mâchoire dure et carrée retranscrivait parfaitement toute la vigueur du personnage malgré son âge et Stiles avait bien l'impression que la capacité d'analyse de cet homme devait être au-dessus de la normale. Il le sentait. En résumé Gerard n'était pas le genre de type à se laisser mener en bateau. Un vieil oiseau de proie toujours alerte, voilà ce à quoi il lui faisait penser.  
Une fois le panier rempli, Gerard lui adressa un sourire satisfait et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Et voilà, une belle douzaine d'œufs frais. Ton père va certainement se régaler. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Tenez, et merci pour tout.  
Stiles lui donna l'argent qu'il lui devait, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir après avoir poliment salué le vieil homme, celui-ci le retint assez fermement par le bras, provoquant la surprise de Stiles qui le regardait, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire exactement.

- Dis-moi mon garçon, ton père a-t-il eu du nouveau concernant les récentes attaques ?

Son ton avait l'air étrangement intéressé, inquiétant même. Stiles sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne savait pas grand-chose, que quelques bribes récoltées par-ci par-là grâce à ses oreilles indiscrètes, mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de partager ce qu'il savait avec Gerard Argent. La seule personne à laquelle il avait envie d'en parler était Scott, son meilleur ami, et personne d'autre. Alors, en s'efforçant de prendre l'air le plus honnête et détaché possible, Stiles haussa les épaules.

- Non, pas vraiment, il est tout aussi perplexe que les gens du village à vrai dire.

- Hm. Je vois. Bon, dans ce cas passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, conclut Gerard en souriant finement comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le vieil homme le raccompagna jusqu'au portail et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit Chris passer, accompagné de ses chiens, armé d'une arbalète. A voir le regard un peu trop curieux que lui lançait Stiles, Gerard le poussa littéralement vers la sortie en lui disant, toujours dans un sourire, que son fils partait simplement chasser. Sans plus de cérémonie, le portail se referma, laissant Stiles bêtement planté, son panier chargé d'œufs à la main.  
Alors l'adolescent s'en-alla et émit quelques réflexions ironiques pour lui-même sur le chemin du retour.

- Tss, y'a pas à dire, c'est toujours aussi sympa l'accueil chez eux.

Mis à part Allison qu'il parvenait encore relativement à apprécier, il avait tout bonnement une sainte horreur de la famille Argent et en particulier du grand-père.  
Stiles marcha durant de longues minutes, plus ou moins contraint d'adopter une allure modérée à cause des œufs qu'il transportait. S'ils venaient à se casser avant qu'il n'ait atteint la maison, son père allait encore l'enguirlander en le traitant de maladroit et de tête-en-l'air. Non, il voulait éviter ça. Après un dernier embranchement, il s'engagea sur le petit chemin qui menait à sa ferme, lorsqu'il entendit soudain une voix l'appeler. Cette voix il la connaissait par cœur. Il se retourna et aperçut Scott, le rejoindre par le champ, à quelques mètres de lui. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt d'un sourire radieux. Lorsque son meilleur ami, accompagné de son troupeau de mouton, fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, Stiles voulut lui donner l'accolade, mais Scott recula. Le jeune Stilinski ne comprit pas ce que signifiait cet étrange comportement, mais une chose était sûre, Scott n'avait de toute évidence pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Son visage était très pâle, ses yeux cernés et il semblait éprouver des difficultés à se tenir droit. Alors Stiles s'approcha à nouveau de lui, mais plus doucement cette-fois, tout en venant déposer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Stiles... Hier soir y'a une bête qui m'a attaqué... Je...

Scott souleva lentement son haut, révélant la plaie béante et douloureuse aux yeux de Stiles qui lui semblait effaré. Malgré le sang on distinguait clairement des traces de morsure.

- Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Un puma ?! Un loup ?! Demanda Stiles, paniqué.

- Je crois que c'était un loup...Enfin, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment vu...  
C'est tout ce que fus capable de répondre Scott. Bien sûr il avait vu ou plutôt cru voir cette paire d'yeux rouges, mais avec tout ça...il n'était plus certain de rien. Son esprit était bien trop embrouillé et surtout la douleur qu'il ressentait était à la limite du supportable, comme si elle envahissait son corps tout entier, lui coupant presque la respiration par moment.

Stiles, constatant que son ami était vraiment dans un sale état le pris doucement par le bras.

- Tu devrais rentrer montrer ça à ta mère, Scott, lui conseilla-t-il.  
Mais Scott secoua négativement la tête.

- Nan je peux pas. Si elle voit ça elle va paniquer, je veux pas...

En un sens Stiles comprenait sa réponse. Après tout s'il avait été dans le même état que celui dans lequel Scott se trouvait actuellement, son père aurait probablement été dans tous ses états. Et avec le vent de panique qui soufflait actuellement sur la région, il était inutile d'aggraver encore la situation.

- Bon, alors viens chez moi je vais soigner ça, mon père est parti de toute façon. Et puis comme ça au moins je pourrais te raconter de quoi Allison et moi avons discuté ce matin.  
Proposa Stiles, terminant sa réplique par un sourire malicieux, pour changer les idées de son meilleur ami.

Scott lui rendit son sourire, plus que tout curieux de savoir la moindre chose que Stiles avait pu apprendre, dire ou entendre au sujet de sa précieuse Allison. Les deux amis rejoignirent ensembles la ferme Stilinski dans une relative bonne humeur, sans se douter qu'un peu plus loin la bête guettait sa proie...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Sachez que vous découvrirez Derek dans le chapitre suivant ;)

Sinon, voici juste quelques petites précisions pour les plus pointilleux d'entre vous :

**(#1)** Cendrillon : La première édition de ce conte a été réalisée par Charles Perrault en 1697, ça colle donc avec mon contexte historique, Stiles en tout à fait en mesure de le connaître.

**(#2)** : J'ai cru comprendre que c'est à peu près à cette période qu'ont commencé à se développer les petits déjeuners « traditionnels » avec de la confiture etc… Et le chocolat chaud était très apprécié.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Sinon que dire de plus ? Laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne le courage de continuer à écrire !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien? Me revoilà pour vous poster enfin ce 3ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas il est centré sur Derek. Par contre il ne se passe encore rien de très palpitant, mais il faut savoir que les trois premiers chapitres de cette fanfic sont avant tout là pour présenter chaque personnage à part, dans son cadre propre. Je vais commencer à tisser des liens entre les personnages à partir du chapitre 4 ou 5 donc ne vous en faites pas, le Sterek viendra ;) (oui je sais que vous l'attendez tous haha).

Sinon un grand merci à tous ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui sont venues me laisser des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée à continuer :D Merciiiii =D

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

L'atmosphère était étrange. En fait, elle l'avait toujours été. Depuis qu'il venait ici, c'était toujours pareil. Tout était très lumineux. Les couloirs, le grand salon, les chambres... Il y avait bon nombre de fenêtres et toutes celles qui étaient situées côté Sud avaient vues sur l'immense parc dans lequel se promenaient chaque jour la plupart des pensionnaires de l'hospice, du moins ceux qui étaient à-même de se déplacer. Oui, le lieu était très lumineux, d'autant qu'en plus du parc, les autres chambres bénéficiaient d'une grande terrasse sur laquelle les bonnes-sœurs, qui officiaient ici, servaient les déjeuners lorsque le temps le permettait. Cependant, il y avait toujours eu ici comme une étrangeté, un malaise...  
Le personnel ressemblait à des pantins agissants par automatisme, se contentant de répéter toujours les mêmes phrases machinales telles que : « _bonjour_ », « _comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ », « _vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_ », « _au revoir_ »...  
Comment un lieu d'apparence si paisible pouvait-il sembler si glauque ? C'est précisément ce que se demandait toujours le Comte Derek de Hale, à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Cela faisait des années et il n'en pouvait plus de voir tous ces vieillards agonisants qui perdaient la tête. C'est à peine s'ils arrivaient encore à faire sortir quelques sons de leurs gorges flétries pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Il y avait de tout ici, des fous aussi.  
A plusieurs reprises il était arrivé au Comte de croiser quelques cas particuliers, des hommes qui, échappés de leurs chambres – ou cellules, cela dépendait de comment on voyait les choses- s'étaient mis à traverser les couloirs en courant et en criant comme des possédés. Personne ne semblait pourtant s'en étonner outre mesure, c'était monnaie courante ici. Les bonnes-sœurs finissaient toujours par raccompagner ces individus dans leurs chambres en leur psalmodiant des « _tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas_ » pour les apaiser. Mais il y avait plusieurs années que tout ce cirque ne surprenait plus Derek. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que son oncle réside dans un tel endroit.  
En effet, son oncle, Peter de Hale, autrefois si puissant, en était aujourd'hui réduit à l'état de légume. Il avait été le seul survivant du tragique incendie qui avait ravagé la demeure de la famille Hale six années auparavant.

Ayant été sévèrement brûlé sur une partie du visage et plongé dans le coma, Peter avait ensuite été placé dans cet hospice, le meilleur de la région, en attendant... En attendant quoi d'ailleurs ? Son réveil ? En attendant qu'il recouvre ses pleines capacités ? Non. Derek ne se faisait plus d'illusions à ce sujet. Jamais plus son oncle ne serait l'homme fort qu'il avait connu par le passé, il s'était bien vite rendu à l'évidence.  
Pourtant, le jeune Comte continuait de venir lui rendre visite chaque semaine, restant assis sur un siège face à lui durant plusieurs heures, à lui parler sans jamais obtenir la moindre réponse. Il s'était simplement habitué à ces monologues. Peter avait-il besoin de compagnie ? Ressentait-il la présence de son neveu auprès de lui ? Percevait-il seulement ses paroles ? Nul n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude, mais les espoirs étaient plus que maigres.

C'était un vendredi, et aujourd'hui comme chaque vendredi depuis six ans, Derek de Hale arriva à l'hospice. Toujours à la même heure. 18h00. A bien des reprises les bonnes-sœurs lui avaient dit qu'il serait plus prudent pour lui de venir en journée, que les routes n'étaient pas sûres la nuit par les temps qui couraient, mais jamais Derek n'avait changé ses habitudes. Il ne connaissait plus la peur. Plus depuis que sa famille, ses souvenirs et sa vie entière étaient partis en fumée.

A cette heure, le personnel commençait à fermer les grandes fenêtres ainsi que les lourds volets de bois et à allumer les lampes à huile. Il faisait sombre en ce mois de novembre et Derek ne repartirait d'ici qu'aux alentours de 20h00, comme toujours lorsqu'il ferait nuit noire, après avoir passé deux heures à monologuer de tout et de rien face à son oncle.  
Le jeune noble traversa le hall aux dalles de pierres claires et croisa plusieurs patients sur son chemin. Tous avaient le même air absent et dépérissaient à vue d'œil. Un endroit comme celui-là empestait la désagrégation physique et la mort. Quant à son oncle, Derek ne se faisait plus d'espoir, s'il était ici, c'était en attendant sa fin, rien de plus.  
Même en sachant cela, pourquoi continuait-il alors à venir le voir malgré tout ? Se sentait-il tellement seul au point de venir faire chaque semaine la conversation à l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait jadis connu ? Définitivement, la réponse était oui. Derek était seul. Affreusement seul. Il avait beau se dire qu'il en avait pris l'habitude et que cela lui importait peu, ce n'était au fond qu'un mensonge de plus qu'il se racontait à lui-même.  
Même si Peter n'était cérébralement plus de ce monde, son corps, lui, constituait encore une présence, comme un vestige de la puissance éteinte de la famille Hale. La dernière personne à laquelle Derek pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Le jeune homme continua d'avancer, sachant parfaitement où se trouvait la chambre de son oncle. Arrivé devant la porte, il croisa une bonne-sœur qui sortait justement de celle-ci, les bras chargés de linge.

- Ah, bonsoir monsieur le Comte, le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment. Vous pouvez entrer, je viens de terminer la toilette de votre oncle. Il se porte à merveille.

« _A merveille_ » ? Comment pouvait-il se porter « _à merveille_ » alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, incapable ne serait-ce que de se nourrir seul ? Que savait cette femme de l'état de son oncle au juste ? Avait-elle jamais été à sa place ? Définitivement, non.  
Face à de telles sornettes qui n'étaient déblatérées que par politesse et en vue de son rang social, Derek demeura parfaitement impassible. S'il n'avait pas appartenu à la noblesse de la région, nul doute que cette femme l'aurait à peine regardé, quant à son oncle, elle l'aurait surement traité comme tous les autres aliénés qui résidaient ici. Le jeune comte détestait plus que tout cette hypocrisie caractéristique de la race humaine. Sûrement était-ce en partie pour cela qu'il se complaisait à vivre seul et loin de tout contact dans son immense demeure qui ressemblait plus à une ruine qu'à un endroit habitable.  
Il acquiesça de façon neutre aux paroles de la jeune femme et poussa la porte de la chambre avant de la refermer derrière lui. Peter se trouvait là, assis dans un fauteuil face à la fenêtre, comme s'il contemplait la vue qu'il avait sur le parc de l'établissement, mais Derek savait qu'il n'en était rien. Les yeux de son oncle étaient grands ouverts, errants dans le vide, parfaitement statiques. Il n'avait plus la moindre réaction.  
Le jeune comte prit place dans un autre fauteuil et tourna celui de Peter vers lui, afin que celui-ci lui fasse face. Le silence régna sur la pièce de longues minutes avant que Derek ne se décide à le rompre.

- Il y a encore eu des attaques, tu sais... Les gazettes ne parlent plus que de ça ces derniers temps.

Bien sûr, Peter ne disait mot. Il restait assis face à son neveu, parfaitement immobile. Derek, quant à lui, ne savait plus vraiment comment définir les sentiments qui l'habitaient et se mêlaient en son cœur. Il y avait des remords, de la douleur, une profonde envie de vengeance et, plus que tout, de la pitié pour son oncle, celui qui avait été le plus touché par l'incendie qui avait décimé leur famille. Résultait de ce sombre évènement un profond traumatisme dont jamais il ne se remettrait. Cela, Derek ne pouvait le supporter.

Il reprit :

- Les Argent sont déjà sur le coup alors je compte moi aussi essayer d'en apprendre plus de mon côté et quand tout ça sera fini, je te vengerais, toi et notre famille. Mais seul je n'arriverais pas à grand-chose, j'ai besoin de toi Peter...

Tout au fond de lui, une part de Derek voulait encore croire que son oncle l'entendait, qu'il finirait par se remettre de tout cela et qu'il lui prêterait main forte pour tirer une bonne fois pour toutes cette affaire au clair, mais était-ce seulement possible ?

- Si tu sais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet il faut que tu me le dises, que tu me le fasses comprendre par n'importe quel moyen, je t'en prie...

Le silence. Toujours ce même silence, pesant, désespérant. Un silence qui rongeait les nerfs et la patience de Derek. Celui-ci se pencha vers son oncle et le saisit fermement par les épaules, lui faisant face. Perdant ses moyens, il se mit à le secouer dans l'espoir de déclencher enfin une réaction de sa part.

- Peter, il faut que tu réagisses tant qu'il est encore temps d'agir ! Dis-moi quelque chose, fais-moi un signe, bouge les doigts, cligne des yeux, n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas mort alors réagis ! Bats-toi !

En six ans, jamais encore Derek n'avait bousculé son oncle de la sorte. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé de perdre ainsi patience mais la situation de tension actuelle exigeait de prendre des décisions et d'agir en conséquence.  
Ce n'était pas simplement un canular abracadabrant dont s'étaient emparés les journaux, non, c'était bien plus sérieux que ça, cela dépassait les limites de la nature humaine. Les gens du peuple avaient beau croire qu'ils avaient affaire à un puma, un loup ou tout autre type de bête féroce avide de chair fraiche, ils étaient bien loin du compte. Il ne s'agissait en rien d'une créature de Satan non plus comme voulaient le faire croire les ecclésiastiques. Derek, lui, savait exactement ce que tout cela impliquait. Ce n'était pas un simple animal enragé, c'était bien pire que ça et c'est en cela que résidait tout le danger. « _Connais ton ennemi_ » disait un célèbre proverbe de guerre. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'était décidé à faire Derek, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide et des connaissances de Peter...

Face à son brusque haussement de voix, une bonne-sœur était entrée dans la chambre et fixait le jeune homme qui tenait toujours fermement les épaules de son oncle. Elle se permit donc d'intervenir :

- Monsieur le Comte, il ne faut pas brusquer votre oncle de la sorte ! Il n'est pas en état de parler, il faut vous montrer patient.

Derek lui adressa un regard glacial et se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la porte. La jeune femme s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage libre, un brin refroidie par la puissance de son regard gris-vert. Avant de quitter définitivement la chambre, le jeune noble lui adressa ses dernières paroles en un souffle tout aussi glacial que ses yeux :

- Ça fait six ans que je me montre patient, maintenant je ne plus attendre. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça…

Sans se soucier davantage de la bonne-sœur, ni même de son oncle, Derek quitta l'hospice bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il en avait assez d'attendre vainement. Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire c'est qu'il ignorait si c'était uniquement à cause du choc lié à l'incendie ou par pure lâcheté que Peter s'était enfermé dans ce mutisme. Savait-il quelque chose que lui ignorait ? Peter n'était-il simplement pas en mesure de lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait ou bien lui dissimulait-il sciemment les réponses en se cachant derrière son silence ? Trop de questions sans réponses... Cela avait le don de mettre Derek hors de lui !

Il sortit de l'établissement en ignorant les nombreux « _bonsoir Monsieur le Comte_ », transpirants de fausse politesse, sur son passage.  
Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ne supportait plus toute cette tension. Il entreprit de faire quelques pas, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien que la lune fût en partie voilée par d'épais nuages, on pouvait tout de même distinguer toute l'intensité de sa lueur. Dans deux jours ce serait la pleine lune... Cette pensée ne calma pas les inquiétudes de Derek, bien au contraire. Il valait mieux se préparer à avoir affaire à d'autres soucis en perspective. Rien de bien réjouissant en somme.  
Le jeune homme remonta légèrement le col de son long manteau noir pour se protéger du vent qui s'était soudainement levé, et s'engouffra dans la forêt, décidé à regagner son château.  
Bien sûr il y avait d'autres chemins, plus sûrs et plus empruntés qui ne coupaient pas par la forêt, mais Derek n'avait jamais craint de s'y aventurer seul, pas même par les temps qui couraient, fidèle à sa nature de solitaire. Dans les bois au moins il pouvait se retrouver seul avec lui-même, en paix et en silence, loin du monde qui le répugnait. Avec le temps, les gens du village avait commencé à murmurer sur son passage et à manifester une certaine méfiance à son égard. Il était perçu comme un marginal qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser. De plus, avec ses cheveux d'un brun si sombre qu'il en était presque noir et ses yeux clairs, les plus superstitieux avaient tendance à voir en lui le signe du mauvais-œil. « _Parfaitement stupide_ » songea Derek, en sifflant dédaigneusement entre ses dents, alors qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans l'épaisse forêt.  
Au loin, on pouvait distinguer la tour Nord du château des Hale, laquelle, délabrée, se dressait sinistrement sur la colline, avec pour seul encadrement le ciel nocturne et blafard de cette nuit glaciale, pareil au décor d'un roman d'épouvante. Cette demeure où chaque pierre rappelait la douleur qu'avaient endurée Derek et tous les membres de sa famille, qui avait à jamais disparue dans les flammes...

* * *

Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre? Le caractère et le comportement de Derek sont-ils conformes à l'idée que vous vous faites de lui?

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 ;)


End file.
